


Chiquitita

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Grief/Mourning, References to ABBA, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Patricia Uris and Richie Tozier find comfort in eachother.... and ABBA.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Patricia Blum Uris
Kudos: 17





	Chiquitita

It had been only a week since her husband passed. Patricia tried to reach out to the people on the letters her husband left behind. Only one came to the funeral. All threw the ceremony she only saw him, never getting the time to talk. That was until she watched him leave the building. Thinking he was leaving Patricia followed him out. 

"Hello." Richie said as he took a drag from the cigarette he recently lit. Patricia looked at him almost as if she hadn't expected him to see her. 

"Hi" she finally spoke. Her voice was small. Richie could tell she had been crying a lot. He looked over the woman with a slight smile. 

"Thank you for coming," Patricia said as she stood next to the comedian. Richie nods looking down at her while blowing some smoke away. 

"It's almost like his Bar mitzvah" Richie jokes, leave it to him to be cracking jokes. At his dead friend's funeral. In front of said friend's wife. 

"Oh? He never told me about it, never told me much about his childhood" Patricia said looking at Richie with a raised brow.

"Out of us losers. I was the only one there for him" Richie said recalling the memory he had just remembered a week ago. 

"If you want I could tell you more about him" Richie offered and Patricia nodded quietly. "But you have to tell me about Stan in his adult life."

Patricia chuckles softly but nods. 

"You have a deal Richie" she said looking down at the rings that rested on her fingers. Richie noticed but didn't want to bring up questions about their relationship now. 

"I think the funeral is over. Most people started heading home" Patricia spoke again. Looking up at Richie. Richie nodded and looked at Patricia.

"Could I spend more time with you? I'd love to chat more" he asked and Patricia nodded, she didn't really want to be alone and could only handle her or Stan's parents for so long. Richie smiled at this. 

"We could go back to my place… you could just follow me in your car" Patricia said with a shy smile as Richie nods.

"I just need to grab some things from inside. Then we can go" Patricia adds as she turned to walk back into the building. Richie finished off his cigarette as he waited for Patricia to be done. He watched as she packed a few flowers into her car. When she looked back at him with a thumbs up Richie knew he could get into his car and followed her. The two pulled into the driveway of the Uris' home. Getting out of her car Patty smiled at Richie as he got out of his car. 

"It's a bit of a mess inside" Patricia admits shyly while holding a vase of daisies. 

"Patty it's okay" Richie said with a soft smile and hand on her shoulder. He followed the woman into her house. The mess she talked about Richie couldn't seem to find. The house was so clean to him. He noted the few dishes in the skin, puzzle unfinished on the coffee table. Other than a few papers around there wasn't any other mess. 

"You call this messy?" He asked almost in shock. 

"Richie it's a mess. I just can't bring myself to clean it" Patricia mumbled looking at the puzzle. "It was the last thing…." 

"Patty.." Richie starts noticing the woman starting to cry. Thinking fast he pulled her into a hug. Gently rubbing her back he did his best to comfort her. 

"You want to know what always seems to make me feel a bit better?" He spoke again once he felt Patricia calm down again. She nodded slowly and pulled away. Richie reached into his jeans to grab his phone. It didn't take Patricia long to recognize the song the man was playing. Chiquitita by ABBA, this made Patricia smile slightly. 

"ABBA?" She asked slightly amused by the song choice of the comedian. "You don't seem like the ABBA type."

"I was a gay kid in the Eighties" Richie admits with a shrug. Eyes widening instantly, this was the first time he openly said anything about that. Patricia smiles at him as she wrapped her arms around him again, she could tell this was big for him to openly admit it. The two stayed quiet for the remainder of the song. 

As it came to an end Patricia sniffles slightly as she pulled back again. "Can I get you a drink?" 

Richie nods, watching the woman walk around the kitchen. He could see some paperwork of the island, but couldn't tell if it was her's or Stan's. Shaking off the curiosity he walked to the living room. The framed picture caught his attention. A young Stan and Patricia on their wedding day. A sad smile tugged on Richie's lips. Patricia walked up beside him, smiling sadly at the picture. 

"You two look so happy" Richie comments taking his glass from her. 

"Our wedding was quite stressful for us twenty year olds" She comments as she took a seat on the couch. Richie sat next to her. 

"That young hun?" He asked with a smile. Patricia nodded as she fiddled with her wedding ring. 

"Only a few months after we met too" Patricia continued and Richie started at her. Moving that fast wasn't something he ever expected his friend to do. 

"Whoa. Didn't expect that from him" Richie laughs slightly. Patricia smiled thinking about the boy her husband must have been. 

"Oh? Please do tell why you'd think any different" she pressed with a warm curious smile. 

"Well as a kid he was so uptight. Always thinking things over before doing anything. Getting married young and so quick just doesn't seem like him" Richie said with a shrug. "Not that I am saying you weren't right for him. Hell I've known you a few hours and I can tell you were Stan's perfect match"

Patricia giggled softly at Richie's awkwardness. She knew what he was saying for the most part what he was saying was right about her husband. She always guessed he just knew with her. Because hell she knew with him right away. 

The rest of the night involved sharing stories about Stanley Uris and a whole bottle of wine. 

Richie had stayed the night on demand of Patricia who wasn't going to let him leave her house after consuming even one glass of wine. She wasn't that kind of friend, but once it came time to sleeping she couldn't think of what to do. There was only one guest room and she was currently using it since it hurt to much to sleep in their bed alone. 

"Rich are you okay with sharing a bed.If not I can just take the couch." Patricia spoke up, but was still shy about it. 

"Why would you….. oh. OH." Richie had started his question but things clicked in soon after. 

"Pats I'm okay with sharing." He continues with a nod, and there was no way in hell he'd be letting her sleep on the couch. Patricia nodded slowly and looked up at him. 

"I just didn't know if you wanted too… and if you weren't the right thing to do would be giving you the bed." Patricia rambles softly. Richie cutting her off with a laugh. 

"It's okay I swear" he says looking at her with a bright smile. Patricia nods as she stood up, leading Richie up stairs to the room they'd be sharing. It was clear it was a guest room. 

"Pats?" He called as she stood in the door of the room at the end of the hall. She didn't answer and when a small sob came from her the man rushed over wrapping his arms around her. "Shh you are okay" 

After a moment of just holding her, Patricia slowly pulled out his arms and deeper into the master bedroom. Looking around Richie noticed the bed perfectly made, a book on the left side table, and a few other small things to give away that that was Stan's side. Chewing his lip Richie continued to scan the room. More wedding and vacation photos. A large frame with bird pictures and pressed flowers. Smiling he watched as Patty walked back to him holding a button up shirt that clearly didn't belong to her. 

"You can change in the room. I'll be back." Patricia says in a quiet voice walking off and back down stairs. 

When she came back in just the pale blue shirt she crawled into the bed hugging and extra pillow. Richie hesitated for a moment before he opened his mouth. 

"Good night Patty" he whispers as he had his back to her. 

"Night Richie. Thank you." Patricia says softly, but fell asleep before he could say anything back to her. 

That was the first night in awhile that either of them got a decent sleep.


End file.
